


Aww!

by Inventivetic



Series: Little Farts of Inspiration Go a Long Way [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: |An AU in which all the main bosses' species have been switched with weaker NPCs|





	Aww!

**Author's Note:**

> This was too cute to miss out on?? Lol

The gal behind the door was nearly in tears, hysterics—joy in its purest form, floating in the air, and music to Sans' ears. 

“...I must thank you, I have not a good laugh in...! In...!” She dissolved into giggles. “Forever!”

  Sans' tiny wings fluttered in excitement. He clapped his hands over his back, the buzzing growing far too loud for his comfort. She had mentioned other Whimsums before, did she know that he did that when he was excited? Or possibly... Aroused? He ground his teeth together. God, he hoped not.

“well, lady,” Sans shrugged, his stick-like legs trembling in a breeze. He felt like he was gonna topple, stumbling at the invisible force. Sans spotted a leaf. It was barely moving. “i g-gotta get goin', my bro is waiting for me.” 

“Of course you do,” She chuckled lowly, smugly. Sans wondered if he'd heard him after all. “Have a good day, friend—oh! Do not forget what I have told you!”

Sans smiled gently. “see ya, lady.”

 

*

 

Toriel pressed her elongated ear to the enchanted concrete, sighing as she heard his friend's footsteps retreating. They were very light, like water drops dripping. That was saying a lot, seeing as how acute her hearing was. Toriel pulled away, her ear brushing against her cheek.

She returned to the upper floor, feeling lighter but longing at the same time. Without anything better to do, she walked to the mirror, observing her features. She had a small, pink nose that twitched on occasion—she knew not why, there was nothing to twitch for, so she chalked it up to a weird bunny habit— and thin lips, now a cherry red with the lipstick she applied. Long, droopy ears dangled at her cheeks, accessorized by two large hoops. And, not to toot her own horn, striking red eyes, accentuated by dark purple eye-shadow. She sighed, licking her thumb to wipe some of the makeup away.

She hadn't the courage to open the door this day.

 

Maybe another.

 

*

Sans hopped, reaching again and again for the fridge he knew he wasn't gonna ever reach.

His wings fluttered, giving him an inch, but nothing more. He braced himself against his knees, huffing. He stared blankly at the sugar at the top. On a good day, he could at least get to the ledge and pull himself the rest of the way. His wings felt extra weak, like they were about to fade away. Not to mention he felt a little dizzy.

“Sans! What ARE you doing?” Sans jumped a little as his brother appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He hovered a few inches off the ground, his toes skimming the floor. His armour jostled as his wings stilled. Sans inwardly sighed, rubbing the back if his neck. He couldn't help but envy Papyrus' ability to fly. His own powers were as reliable as a flickering lightbulb. 

 

“um...” Sans gestured vaguely to the fridge, before he looked up at the sugar. “it's nothing worth the trouble.” 

 

“What? THAT? You should have asked!” Papyrus looked up before he gave his sibling a light punch in the shoulder. He instantly took flight, hovering before he took the bag of sugar in his arms. He huffed with the effort, as expected, seeing as it was almost his size. “Here, brother! You can have it!”

Sans smiled as Papyrus set down the parcel. “thank you... I owe you the world, 'kay? how 'bout a walk around your station or something?” He regretted the offer as soon as he said it, maybe he could worm his way out of it later, but he could _cry_ at the expression Papyrus was pulling. 

 

“REALLY?” Papyrus said. “I've ought to do some more favors more OFTEN! However! I cannot! I have somewhere to BE!”

 

Sans almost scolded him out of habit. Instead, he just shook his head and gave him a hug. “alright. be careful.” Papyrus wrapped his arms around his slightly smaller twin, his fingers brushing against his wings—just barely. Still, it sent a shock-wave through his nerves, like electricity. He hissed, reflexively pushing his brother. 

 He hugged himself, steeling himself for his brother's face. His emotions were as extreme as he portrayed them, even the not so good ones. That's why it was painful to see his face morph from pure, unadulterated shock to concern.

 

“You pushed me.” Papyrus whined. “I hurt you that much that you _pushed me!_ I'm SO sorry!”

 

“pap, no. _i'm_ sorry,” Sans said. “i haven't... I haven't been feeling the best lately, it's probably because of the cold. I shouldn't have pushed you.”

 

“NOT THE POINT!” He said. “Your wings. Go check them! And stay at home! I'm going to leave! And YOU are going to be here when I come back, and you're gonna take your salve, OKAY?”  Sans nodded, grinning happily. It stung that he felt like he still had to tell him that after three years but, thank God, no walks. Papyrus walked past Sans to the door, giving his head an affectionate rub

 

“love you,” Sans said, as Papyrus closed the door. He turned to the bag of sugar, having no intentions of checking his wings. “...but I love pie more.”

 

*

 

“UNDYNE!” Undyne turned around, her triangular ears twitching. She was drenched in sweat. “I'm here for training!” Papyrus flew so that they were eye-level. 

 

“Alrighty, runt! Y'sure you're up to it?” Her big, wet nose slammed into Papyrus' torso, sending him into a mid-air summersault. He recovered from the spin fast enough to see the pity on her face before she brushed it off. “Anyway! We better head inside. It would be rude go have you wait out here, after all.”

 

Papyrus trailed behind her, the fangs of her door clanging behind him. 

 

“SO! What is on the agenda for today, SIR?” Undyne grinned, picking up two large tomatoes. She threw them into the air, and leapt. She did a crazily-composed round-house kick, splattering them against the wall, but mostly her foot. 

 

“Alright, Papyrus,” She handed him a tomato, which instantly bogged him down. He sagged in the air before he regained himself, puffing out his chest. “ARE YOU READY?!”

 

“I was BORN ready!!” 

 

*

Papyrus stalked into the house, pushing the door open. He looked left and right. 

“Sans, I'm back,” Papyrus sniffed the air. “What...” He followed the smell into the kitchen, where a moderately-size pie-tin was sitting in the counter, where half of it missing. Papyrus shook his head to himself. It certainly wasn't the biggest tin he'd ever seen or even owned, but the fact that Sans had taken a large chunk out of it in the short time that he was gone... Why, he had probably eaten himself sick! 

He drifted into the living room, his wings beating silently behind his head. He strained to hear any signs of Sans over his wing-beats. He landed on the couch's back, looking down at his brother's swollen form.

He still had a large, bothersome crumb on his exposed cheek, and he reeked of cinnamon. His face was relaxed and still, the rise and daling of his side's the only movement. 

Papyrus' wings drooped as he caught sight of his brothers back. His wings twitched rapidly and there was a few tiny holes littered in them.

He slid down onto the arm-stand to get a closer look. It looked even worse. Papyrus groaned, staring down at his brother before he gently flicked the food off his face. 

 

“Why do you never listen to me?"

 

Soft snoring.

 

“You're gonna get really sick one of these days.” Sans didn't reply, he only continued to doze on. Papyrus sighed, unraveling his cape to toss over his brother. It draped him perfectly.

  When Sans awoke, roughly a few hours into the night, he was clutching his stomach. He groaned. 

 

“I told you not you eat so much junk food!” Papyrus laughed. 

 

“so worth it...” Sans, three seconds before he puked all over his brother's shoes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, Sans is a whinsum, Papyrus is a whimsalot, Undyne is a dog and Toriel is a bunny. This literally exists just because I think ita cute?? And I may have gotten distracted but it's F I N e
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
